TOTFP  Facebook Edition
by therealblondie11
Summary: The first book in the Tales of the Frog Princess series... but on facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Emeralda **added Hiding from my mom, Hanging out at the swamp and Practicing magic to their Activities.

**Princess Emeralda **is chillin' in the swamp. Thanks, **Queen Chartreuse**, for inviting **Prince Jorge **over. . How old do you think I am? 6? You don't have to arrange play-dates for me anymore. (Sent from mobile)

**(King Limelyn **likes this)

**A Frog **posted on **Princess Emeralda**'s wall - Wow, way to ruin my lunch.

**Princess Emeralda **WTF? Who are you?

**A Frog **Long story… Say, are you really a princess?

**Princess Emeralda **Maybe…

**A Frog **Sweet, would you do me an eensy weensy favor?

**Princess Emeralda** And what might that be?

**A Frog **Could you kiss me?

**Princess Emeralda **added Laughing so hard that you startle blackbirds to their Activities.

**A Frog **sent **Princess Emeralda **a Puckered Lips

**Princess Emeralda **In your dreams!

**A Frog **Oh, it will be… ;)

**A Frog **changed his name to **Prince Eadric**

**Prince Eadric **is now friends with **Princess Emeralda**

**Prince Eadric **is doomed to be a frog forever. (Sent from mobile)

**Princess Emeralda **Just ask another princess.

**Prince Eadric **Sure! I'll just ask one of the hundreds of other princesses who are hanging around the swamp, begging to be kissed.

**Princess Emeralda **Whatever.

**Princess Emeralda **Can't get the look of that stupid frog's face when I left out of my head. Dang him. (Sent from mobile)

(**Prince Eadric **likes this)

**A/N: So this is just something I thought of while on facebook the other day. I plan on doing the whole book, if I don't get bored. Please review and let me know what you think and if you think I should continue. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Emeralda: **Spent the day wandering around the swamp and ended up wading through the stream to cool off. Wish I could stay here forever! ^_^ (Sent from mobile)

**Queen Chartreuse: **Where's the dislike button when you need one?

**Princess Emeralda **posted on **Grassina the Green Witch**'s wall: It's nice to know that at least some of my family doesn't always criticize me xoxo

**Grassina the Green Witch: **Why don't you come over? Oh, just watch out for Bowser. He's not too happy about being a duck.

**Princess Emeralda: **Since when is he a duck? I thought he was a dog… O.o

**Grassina the Green Witch: **He'll be himself again real soon. Sprinkle some of this dust on him while I find my spell, would you?

**Grassina the Green Witch **sent **Princess Emeralda **some _Magic Dust._

**Princess Emeralda **denied the request.

**Grassina the Green Witch: **Come on, everyone makes mistakes!

**Princess Emeralda: **Remember the crab apple dumplings and that cleaning spell? No thank you.

**Grassina the Green Witch: **How will you learn to be a witch if you don't try?

**Princess Emeralda: **I don't want to be a witch! I used to, but not anymore. Do you want to end up with two left feet?

**Grassina the Green Witch: **I don't believe you. Just practice.

**Bowser **posted on **Princess Emeralda**'s wall: QUACK!

**Grassina the Green Witch: **Hush you. I'm doing a spell. BTW, Emma, you have a question for me?

**Princess Emeralda: **Firstly, that's really creepy how you know that. Secondly, yeah, have you ever turned anyone into a frog?

**Grassina the Green Witch: **Of course. It's a simple spell. Why?

**Princess Emeralda: **I met a frog that says he's a prince. Could he really be one?

**Grassina the Green Witch: **Depends. He could be a prince, but he could just be a talking frog…

**Princess Emeralda: **Well, if he's telling the truth, how does he become human again?

**Grassina the Green Witch: **Hard to say. Usually it's a kiss from a princess, which breaks the spell. Back in my day…

**Princess Emeralda: **Yeah, yeah, you tried to fin your old beau, Haywood.

**Grassina the Green Witch: **Your stupid grandmother just HAD to send him away. Pretty sure he's a frog now…

**Princess Emeralda: **Sooo… If I wanted to turn a frog back into a prince…?

**Grassina the Green Witch: **Well, it doesn't have to be a kiss. Just has to be within a level of fairness. Speaking of fairness, way to leave me to deal with your mother!

**Princess Emeralda: **Yeah, sorry, but thanks for covering for me. TTYL!

**Grassina the Green Witch: **Um… bye…


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess Emeralda: **Is awake before everyone else… I feel like a ninja creepin' down the stairs like this. I have to leave before mother wakes up. (Sent from mobile)

XXX

**Princess Emeralda: **Ugh. Bugs are so obnoxious. I think I'm gonna smack one and end its annoying little life. (Sent from mobile)

**Prince Eadric: **Ha. Thanks! I needed that ;)

**Princess Emeralda: **I wasn't trying to feed you, just getting rid of annoying bugs.

**Prince Eadric: **Really? I find them delicious. There are a few that can be a tad bit salty though… Say, how did you sleep last night? Did you feel guilty for ditching me?

**Princess Emeralda: **Actually, I didn't sleep so well.

**Prince Eadric: **I knew it!

**Princess Emeralda: **It wasn't because I felt guilty, I'm just curious… Who are you claiming to be, anyways?

**Prince Eadric: **I am His Royal Highness, Prince Eadric of Upper Montevista.

XXX

**Prince Eadric **sent** Princess Emeralda **a Dramatic Bow.

**Princess Emeralda: ***Rolls eyes*

**Prince Eadric: **So, how about that kiss, eh?

**Princess Emeralda: **Just because you say you're a prince doesn't mean you are one. I'm fairly certain I would have heard about a prince being turned into a frog the way news spreads around here.

**Prince Eadric: **I doubt anyone knows about it, even my family. Then again, they could be hushing it all up. That happens a lot…

**Princess Emeralda: **Mine too. My mother is such an expert at it, you'd think she was the witch in the family, not Aunt Grassina. Haha.

**Prince Eadric: **You have a witch for an aunt? O.O Is she ugly? Mean? Nasty to poor, innocent fashion critics?

**Princess Emeralda: **No! She's not like that at all! She's actually the only relative I can stand, pretty much. She doesn't criticize me for being a klutz, and she gives me awesome presents like my charm bracelet. The symbols on it mean something, but I forgot. It glows in the dark and I wear it all the time, cause it's that awesome. Anyways, I should be going. Figure out some way to prove to me you're really who you say you are. I'll be back soon.

XXX

**Queen Chartreuse: **Attention all servants! Please alert me as soon as **Princess Emeralda** sets foot in the castle.

**Princess Emeralda: **Oh, fabulous. -_-

**Head Gardener: **I found her Your Majesty!

**Princess Emeralda: **Rats. You're such a tattle-tale.

**Head Gardener: **Hey, I've been asking for a pay raise for quite a while now. It's not my fault I have to kiss up in every way possible in order to get the extra money.

XXX

**Queen Chartreuse **posted on **Princess Emeralda**'s wall: Ah, there you are, Emeralda. Stand up tall now. Eugh, you look like you rolled in the rubbish heap.

**Princess Emeralda: **Sorry, mother.

**Queen Chartreuse: **Pity you weren't here today. That charming **Prince Jorge **was here, visiting.

**Princess Emeralda: **Charming to you, maybe.

**Queen Chartreuse: **I did you a favor, which you will thank me for.

**Princess Emeralda: **Er, thanks?

**Queen Chartreuse: **You and Jorge are to be married by the end of the summer. I've already begun the negotiations.

(**Prince Jorge **likes this)

**Princess Emeralda: **I'm pretty sure getting sucked by leeches is preferable to marrying Jorge. He's so self-centered and I don't love him!

**Prince Jorge: **Oi!

**Queen Chartreuse: **Love is not necessary in marriage. Now stop whining and be glad *someone* wants to marry you. If only you were born a boy, like your father and I wanted… Now go away. My headache's coming back.

**Princess Emeralda: **But Jorge is such a fool!

**Prince Jorge: **OI! Why add me if you're just going to insult me?

**Princess Emeralda: **Whatever.

XXX

**Grassina the Green Witch **posted on **Princess Emeralda**'s wall: Called away for a couple days. I'll come find you when I get back and we'll make those fruit tarts you love.

XXX

**Princess Emeralda: **Is nobody available to talk to?

**Fortunata: **I've got a cold.

**Violet: **I'm not in a good mood. Having to scrub the kitchen floor AGAIN!

**Bernard: **Can't. Darn those slugs. Mumblegrumblemumble.

**Chloe: **Your mother needs a new gown. I'm swamped.

**Princess Emeralda: **Swamped! Genius!

XXX

**Princess Emeralda: **Off to find the little froggy. Hopefully he's not too busy to listen.

**Prince Eadric: **Sorry, no proof yet.

**Princess Emeralda: **Never mind that. I just need someone to talk to. My mother is forcing me to marry Prince Jorge!

**Prince Eadric: **You've got to be kidding! He loves himself so much, there's no room for anyone else in the relationship!

**Princess Emeralda: **Exactly! I can't marry him!

**Prince Eadric: **You could talk to your mother about it?

**Princess Emeralda: **I tried. No luck. Ugh. I'd rather marry you than stupid Jorge! At least you wouldn't ignore me or laugh at me, right?

**Prince Eadric: **Um… No, of course not…

**Princess Emeralda: **Plus then I wouldn't have to leave the swamp if we got married.

**Prince Eadric: **Gee, all I wanted was a kiss…

**Princess Emeralda: **You want a kiss? Fine!

XXX

**Princess Emeralda **sent **Prince Eadric **a Kiss.


End file.
